Pick Up & Delivery: The Story of Baby Chase
by DreamingToBePetra
Summary: Robert Chase may not be a saint, but neither is he willing to become his father...but big changes mean big decisions. And of course big mysteries for House? will he ever be able to solve this one? Or has the chance slipped through his fingers?
1. Chapter 1

Pick Up and Delivery: The Story of Baby Chase

Disclaimer: don't own, don't care, don't sue

Chapter One

House slammed his cane against the glass of James Wilson's office door while shouting vehemently for him. "Wilson! Wilson, I know you're in there. And I know what you're rolling in the—," he was cut off abruptly when the door went flying open and he stumbled through.

"God, House, are you trying to get me fired? Cause if you are then I hate to break it to you, but without me, Cuddy will probably kill you in a week." Wilson finished with a sigh and settled on the corner of his desk watching as his disgruntled friend started to pout. When however House remained silent for a full minute he started to become concerned. "Okay, what's wrong, you're too much of a whiner for this to be about you. Spill."

"I think I have a mutiny on my hands. After everything we've been through together, the hard times, the struggles and successes, the—,"House looked at Wilson's incredulous face and stopped dramatizing. "Oh, alright. Chase has finally snapped. He still hasn't told me what the NICU/vacation debacle was about, he's been more closed off than usual and he's probably got a brain tumor from all the time spent on his cell. Which he won't let me answer!"

Oddly, rather than Wilson becoming less skeptical, his eyes only widened as he listened to House's rambling. "Of course he won't let you answer his phone," and with a brief pause, he concluded, "You must be high, go back to your conference room and badger your staff. I'm busy."

"I would, but Foreman is in the clinic, Cameron has been weepy all this week, and, oh, yeah, I'M MISSING MY WOMBAT!"

"You're missing Chase? He's probably in the clinic or he might have gone home early, give it a rest."

"I did give it a rest. I thought he was just putting in time in the NICU again, and then Cameron showed me a vacation requisition form, WITH MY SIGNATURE ON IT! Goldilocks somehow snaked my signature and he's on vacation God-knows-where for the next two weeks."

SCENE

"Chase, we've been over this, I'll sign the damn papers, you'll panic for 6 months and then I'll have my money and you'll have the baby. I'm not interested in the baby and you've got the money. After the cesarean tomorrow you'll never have to see me again." The statuesque blonde leaned back against her chair and sighed, glaring angrily at her bulging abdomen.

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't completely trust you, but I do have the money and you won't get a penny until I'm sure you'll leave us alone. So I suppose if we can just finish up this medical history…"

"I don't even see why you need any of this, it's all ridiculously unimportant."

"It's important if my child ever gets sick. I don't want to have to track you down for information that was easy enough to get now." Chase couldn't believe this was happening. When first heard from Clarice he'd been pleased she was in Jersey for a conference and called for a good time. The second time he'd heard from her had been a little more traumatic. It's was 5 weeks later and though she had no desire to go through with her unexpected pregnancy, she did know enough about Chase's finances to know she might be able to make a tidy profit if he wanted the baby. And he did.

"I think the only person you haven't grilled my about is my cousin Ronnie, but he's 42 and running marathons, so no problems there. Now, unless you want me to start sending you copies of the family Christmas letters I think you can leave me alone."

Chase sighed and nodded, "I'll be here for the Caesarian tomorrow, I know you'd rather not see me at the nursery, so if you decide that you want to see the baby, I'll expect for you to notify the nurses so I can make myself scarce. Your severance of parental rights will be sealed and you'll receive a cashier's check as soon as the six month waiting period is up- your name won't be on the birth certificate as requested, and that will be the end of it." Chase left the room slightly disgusted, but finally grateful for his father's reputation. Without the pull he was able to get at the hospital, spiriting his child away would have been impossible, or at least there would have been no way to fully escape this woman.

SCENE

"Have you figured out why I'm so irresistible yet? Cause I'd love to hear what your version is. I've heard so many." The sarcastic bite of House's broke through Cameron's reverie and caused her to blush. "Yup, feel embarrassed, staring is bad manners. Now, have you been staring at Chase lately?"

"Why would I be staring at Chase? Especially since he's been on vacation this whole week." She hadn't meant to stare, but House hadn't been paying attention and she had been going over options as to what might be the reason.

"Yes, yes, I know, he's not as dashing as I am, but still you must have noticed something going on with him. Foreman, c'mon, boys, lockers, he must have said something! What kind of doctor's are you, really, if you don't care to notice these things. Chase could be dying somewhere!"

"You mean, why aren't we spies like you. This only reason you want to know anything is because you want to know everything, and I'm sure Chase is just enjoying his money on a beach." Foreman didn't care much if Chase was dying or on a beach, the pretty boy would only land on a padded money cushion, so it wasn't really worth his time. He had, however, stolen Chase's personnel file with the intention of scoping out the Australian's place while he was gone. Eventually, House would find out too, but Foreman hadn't decided if he liked the idea of knowing something House didn't, or if shocking House with the news would be more fun. A hint wouldn't hurt though. "Since you can't let this go, have you tried calling him at home? Some people leave there vacation information on an answering machine."

"Aww, Foreman," House jumped at the idea. "Skating right to the head of the class. Keep this up and I might just let you be the first runner up for the marker instead of Cameron.

SCENE

Wilson, shook his head, "House, no field trips, I have appointments and you have a patient. I'm not going anywhere with today."

"But, Jiiiimmy," whined House. "It's says his phone is disconnected, I wanna know!"

"If you'll buy dinner, then I'll going with you after we eat. That's the best I'll do, but not before you do some work."

"I'm waiting for test results, doesn't that mean I've worked?" House peeked up ruining an almost convincing look of shame only to find Wilson implacable, "Oh, alright, after dinner."

SCENE

Chase stood clear of all the activity. The incision had been made, and his first born was about to make an appearance, but if the woman about to give birth saw him, there would be hell to pay. Regardless, Chase had insisted that he would be the first person to hold his child, and so there he was waiting for the signal to come forward and cut the umbilical cord and claim this offspring that he already adored.

As the surgeon continued to work, Chase thought of all the things he had done to prepare for this little one. In a moment of spite (brought on, he was sure by his controlling demands during her pregnancy) she had refused to disclose the gender of the baby, or even allow ultrasound photos to be sent to him before she made it impossible to determine for himself. That meant Chase had a couple of decisions to make. First, he could buy gender neutral things, and leave off decorating his new nursery until he brought the baby home, or he could buy temporary necessities once the baby was born and buy everything when they got home.

At first his intention had been the latter, because he didn't want to buy things he didn't need when he was probably going to buy lots of blue or purple as soon as he knew, but after a couple of months baby catalogues had become irresistible. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to prepare for this little one. His father had never seemed to care about him, let the nanny dress him, sent the driver to his rugby games, and had the maid buy his birthday present on more than one occasion.

Chase in a desperate move to feel connected to his baby thousands of miles away, began to purchase things for a boy and a girl. Nearly everything was left in the box. It could either be returned or donated to the hospital once he knew what he needed, but until then he wanted, it seemed, to nest.He had a painter on stand by who knew what Chase wanted depending on either outcome and things would be perfect when he and the baby got home. As of now, he was soon going to be holding his child, and that was quite enough

SCENE

House limped determinedly toward the door to Chase's apartment building and looked for the buzzer to 4B. It didn't have a name next too it, but House didn't blink and raised his cane to depress the button.

After almost a full minute, Wilson knocked House's cane off the button. "What are you doing? He's on vacation. The building is real even if the phone number isn't, but he's not going to answer you."

House gave a long-suffering sigh and brought his cane up to the buzzer for 4C. When the buzz was answered but put on an angel face for Wilson and said, "Excuse me, but I'm looking for Robert Chase, he's not answering his buzzer, do you know where I might reach him?"

There was a pause and then, "I'm sorry, but Robert moved out a week ago."

tbc...harrassment helps


	2. Chapter 2

It was a surreal moment. He was standing in the OR almost mechanically examining his child. He'd done it dozens of times before. Always before he'd been filled with a deep envy, watching a husband and wife examine their very own little miracle. Now here he stood examining this beautiful creature, and it took him nearly five minutes before he registered anything but shock and possession.

And then what had seemed so frightening and insane to him just moments earlier became true. This was his baby, his offspring, his most precious gift. And Robert Chase felt something in his heart begin to stir. After years of cynicism and loneliness, he could believe in miracles.

* * *

­ 

Cameron and Foreman sat bewildered in the conference room. Cameron was angling her head in attempt to catch some movement through the blinds, but there was nothing but darkness.

"He's brooding. I think he must have thought Chase sticking around for so long meant something. That someone other than Wilson was willing to put up with his bull."

"Foreman, don't be ridiculous. Chase is on vacation, he would have given notice if he was planning on moving on. And you know how he is about this job. It's all a misunderstanding." Cameron didn't want to think that Chase would just pick up and leave. Not without…

"Seriously, I was in his place. It's empty. Wherever he is, this isn't just a vacation. And I knew about it before House," Foreman crowed with glee. "Anyway, at least he's sulking in his office and not taking out all this demented curiosity on us."

Cameron opened her mouth to protest, but stopped as her pager went off, followed a moment later by Foreman's. "I wouldn't be so sure."

* * *

"Now, I just want to make sure that you fully understand the significance of what you're doing. Signing these papers means you will have given up all parental rights as well as being legally liable for any disclosures. That means if there is ever a leak of information connected to you accidentally or otherwise, you become accountable for a full return of the funds plus interest at a rate of 25. You'll have six months to recant. It's an unavoidable formality, but you will of course receive no funds, and my client wishes you to be aware that you will not be permitted full or even partial custody should you recant," Mr. Jorgensen set his piercing eyes upon the woman in front of him, searching for some signs of remorse or pain or maternal affection. He was however quite disgusted and finally understood his client's demands. No child should ever be burdened with the knowledge of such total disregard from a parent.

Chuckling, she reached for the pen, "You and that silly boy, I don't understand why you are both so worried. I have no interest in being a mother, and my fee is quite sufficient. And no need to rehash the point about asking for more money later. I understand, if I threaten Chase or the mongrel for more money I'll be handed over to the authorities." Still smirking, she signed the papers with flourish initially in all the appropriate places and then dismissed the entire incident from her mind.

"Honestly, miss, I'm not sure worry is right either. The appropriate reaction needs be either true terror or complete disregard. You'll receive the money in six months and one day." And with that, Mr. Jorgensen filed the forms away in his briefcase and smartly strode toward the nursery. Dr. Chase would likely be relieved to hear that the legalities were in motion and that things were still progressing smoothly with the necessary relocation red tape.

* * *

Chase was on the phone speaking in an authoritative tone that seemed out of place with his ragged appearance. Despite there being no reason for concern at all, he hadn't been able to bring himself to leave the hospital in days.

"Look, I understand that things are complicated with the sale. I know the will was rather strict about property retention, but I can sell everything on the premises, and there is nothing wrong with setting the place up as a summer house available for long term lease…. I fail to care if you think that is disrespectful to my father. He tied my hands so tightly that the inheritance is almost worthless…. Look, I need the money that this will bring in…." Chase seemed to sink even further into his chair, deflating as his tone became more pointed. "Jerry, my father left almost all of his liquid assets to my step-mum, and everything else is so tied up in conditions and stipulations that I can't access it….No, I'm not jealous….yes I understand that I got a vast majority of the estate. That doesn't mean that I need this money any less and it doesn't mean that he didn't prevent me from being able to access it for exactly that reason….It was in the will Jerry. He knew what the demands were and he knew that without his money I had a snowball's chance in— look I don't have to justify myself to you. But you do have to do what I say about the management of the properties for at least the next year and a half. So make the arrangements and makes sure the money is ready in time."

Chase took a brief pause and then hauled himself up and walked over to the window of the nursery. His precious baby, worth every single sleepless night, every penny he had, and every single one of those damned angry phone calls. Just because the world thought that Rowan Chase had been a saint deserving of every consideration, didn't mean that Robert Chase had to let the old bastard win. It was already going to be difficult. He'd been working every minute of overtime he could, the two weeks in the NICU, and he'd been moonlighting at several of the ER's in Jersey. His concern were a comfortable place for his child to call home, and managing to get enough money to pay what he thought of as a ransom: "This much or the kids suffers eternally and/or dies."

"Dr. Chase," the solicitor shocked him out of his thoughts. "I thought I should tell you that all the papers have been signed and I don't foresee any problems. It is however important that you limit you activities over the next six months to the kind of exemplary behavior that will make any attempt at custody demands laughable. I know you're determined, but you need to find a balance with the child and your work load."

"Yes, of course, Dr. Jorgensen, I've already taken steps, but you do know that, after spending rather more extravagantly than I ought to have preparing for the baby, I'll only be able to gather all the funds I need if I put some extra away over the next few months. I've found a loophole that guarantees me paternity leave with the hospital but I've already used almost two weeks of it being here and I'm already relying too heavily on the money from the auction here in Australia."

"I know, just make sure to keep both possibilities in mind and prepare for them. Listen, I've got a meeting I need to get to, but I'll be sure to let you know what happens with your properties, and I'll send you the necessary paperwork in time for your travel plans." They shook hands and then Chase was alone again.

He turned to the window and examined the only baby with a green blanket. "Okay, kiddo, now that you're officially mine, and since we've already started the Chase family tradition of an incomplete medical record, I guess you need a name to go with the subterfuge…

* * *

House laughed with glee at the uncomfortable faces of his two non-AWOL employees. "Yes my little ducklings, for mocking me and my curiosity, you get to do… PAPERWORK! Come now, you don't have to hide your excitement. But since I know you're just dying to get this done, I won't bother you with the details surrounding our intrepid little Australian. Just let me know when you finish, and I'll share all the juicy little details."

Foreman and Cameron were both still processing House's comments as he left the conference room and headed for Wilson's office.

* * *

"Would you have believed that the little bugger had it in him? God, I can't find any sign of where his stuff went, my contact at the airport says he flew to California, but he must have bought another ticket when he got there, and the menopausal grandma in personnel recognized my voice and wouldn't tell me a thing about Chase's vacation…though if I think about it, she seemed amused when I said vacation."

Wilson narrowed his eyes at House and waited for him to finish. "Well, hello to you too, House, lunch you say, why I'd love to, how considerate of you. How has your day gone? My day was okay except for his really rude guy who loves to interrupt me when I'm trying to work."

"Yeah, yeah, Jimmy, hi, lunch, como esta. Now will you listen. I just motivated my ducklings using information that I don't have as bait. Help! I have to know what's going on. All of the nurses are glaring at me like I'm evil, well, worse than usual. And I have to know what was going on before Chase gets back. In less than 48 hours if I don't figure something out, I'm going to lose my omniscient reputation… Think man! What is that damn wombat doing?"

"House, give it up, maybe he's got a girl? Maybe he's sightseeing in L.A? Maybe grandma just doesn't like you after all the other stress you've put her through? Maybe it really doesn't matter? I mean, really, we would have been notified if something serious had happened, and other than what's the worst that could have happened?"

"Maybe he's got a boy?"

Tbc…thanks for the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer

"Passports, sir?

"Yeah, uh, right here. Listen, his is a temp, I got everything cleared, but until then the embassy issued this."

"Alright Dr. Chase, your paperwork is all in order. And this is must be Jonathan Chase." the guard glanced away from their papers to smile at the sleeping infanct. "I don't see any problems here. The purpose of your travel?"

Chase heaved a sigh of relief, "A few more weeks yet of vacation, but I want to get us settled at home. My visa is all in order, is there anything else?"

"Nothing on this end, enjoy your flight sir."

Chase lifted Jonathan's baby carrier and shouldered his carryon which was little more than a glorified diaper bag that contained a book and Jonathan's papers, clothes, and enough food for both of them to last until they landed in Los Angeles. He'd checked the sparse clothing he'd brought along with the stroller that came with the carrier and had been asked 3 times where his wife was. Regardless, he and his son were on their way, and Chase made his way toward the terminal for their flight with a wide smile on his face. Only once he was on the plane would he start to consider what to tell House, and how he was going to survive Cameron's nagging.

* * *

"Oh, come one, Lisa, you can't tell me that this isn't getting out of hand. He's made two of the ladies in personnel cry, he slept outside an apartment building Chase doesn't even live in anymore because he fell asleep during a "stakeout" and he's on the phone interviewing Private Investigators."

"James, you've got to be exaggerating, I know this is House, but he's not that much of a control freak."

:Do you really want to test that theory? Because after he tracked Chase to L.A. and lost him he's been unbearable. I don't know why, but this is getting to be a real point of pride. If he doesn't figure this out before Chase gets back I think he might go on a rampage."

"I can't tell you or anyone else what you want to hear. Chase made that very clear when we spoke. Tell House that if he doesn't back off, Chase won't be finishing his Fellowship and he won't ever figure it out. That's as best as I can do. The boy is determined."

"Great, Chase finally sets his foot down over something and I'm the one who gets screwed."

* * *

House's mood was becoming increasingly more confused. A part of him couldn't help but be proud of Chase's talent at subterfuge. Proud couldn't change his increasing frustration at not being able to find out.

"Okay, what do I know? Personnel says he's on a two week vacation. He's moved out of his apartment. His car is at the airport." House ticked off the facts on his fingers speaking to an empty room. "He flew to L.A. He's not in L.A. and the moving company has apparently been bought off at more than I've offered. That boy is going to have a lot of explaining to do."

House reached over and turned his iPOD on and mourned his ability to pace energetically. What else was there to do, what other questions could he ask?

And then a light went on. Financials!

* * *

Foreman looked at the ringing phone and sighed, "Cameron, phone!"

"Jeez, just because House is a chauvinist doesn't mean you have to treat me like a secretary too. You answer it."

Foreman heaved himself out of his chair and brought the handset to his ear.

"PPTH Diagnostics."

"Hi, I'm calling for Dr. Chase?"

A sly smile crept over Foreman's face, "I'm sorry, Dr. Chase isn't available at the moment, may I ask what this call is in regard to?"

"Uh, actually, could you tell him that he's a bastard for not telling anyone about Jonathan, and we all expect to hear how all this happened. No one is judging him at all, but we never would have guessed. I'm babbling… Just have him call Jackie or Mitchell. And tell the idiot to turn his cell back on.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be sure to pass that along. We're you really surprised about all of this?" Foreman's face had lost all composure and his bugged out eyes commanded Cameron's full attention.

"Well, yeah, man. I mean, I guess we all figured he'd settle down, but we all figured there would be a woman involved. This way was a bit more sudden, you know?"

"Yeah, just a bit, I'll definitely let him know you called, Mitch, right? As soon as he gets in."

Foreman hung the phone up and dropped onto the couch, shocked and trying to process what he'd just discovered. Breathing deeply he looked up as House limped into the room. "Chase is gay."

* * *

"Come on, buddy. It's okay, shhh…come, on kiddo…" Chase soothed Jonathan and reached into his bag to take a bottle. "Alright, I know, you did so good on the plane. Here we go, let's have some dinner." Jonathan latched onto the nipple and relaxed into his father's arms. "I know, it's just formula for now, but we'll get you some super expensive breast milk with all the best antibodies as soon as we get home."

Sitting in the airline's VIP lounge was soothing and quiet. Chase could at least appreciate that he'd had a credit card with enough accessible funds to travel in comfort. Anything less would have been impossible with a one-week old and he was just waiting to get word that the limo driver had their luggage and then he'd head down and finish his trip home.

With Jonathan quiet again, Chase's thoughts wandered. Still not sure what to say to his co-workers, Chase had thought to get the easier option out of the way and called a friend. He and Emerald had dated for a few months in secondary school before realizing that they were best as friends, but she was still the best connected of his school crowd and after the message he'd left on her machine he was sure all of their friends would know the details when he got to his new home. The relief he felt at having shared his secret with someone other than a doctor or a lawyer was incredibly freeing, and he'd felt such pride when he'd spoken about his son.

The euphoric feeling was wearing off and now he was stuck with the dilemma—whether to tell House, and what to tell House. Things are going to be hard enough without having to hide a huge chunk of his life, and regardless, personnel was going to have to adjust his records to reflect paternity leave. House was bound to notice that. So the truth, or at least the section of truth that was free of details and unavoidable, was the only real option. But at least he was going to have some fun with it. They owed him at least that much after everything. Being distracted didn't mean he was a bad person, doctor, or friend. And they we're going to suffer for it. Even if only in jest.

* * *

"Hi, this is Robert Chase, I need someone to fax my credit report to me. I this someone's stolen my identity and I need to see what's been put under my social security number. Yes, I have all the necessary information. My social security number is..." House had a grin on his face and leaned further back in his chair while reading out of Chase's file. Finally he'd outsmarted the silly Brit.

Tbc….I hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (I couldn't sleep)

Standard Disclaimer

"Foreman, I hired a former delinquent. Drugs are a big no-no for doctors. Well, other doctors," House punctuated his comment by popping a couple of vicodin. "And just because you think he's pretty doesn't mean that you can pick which team he bats for."

Cameron hadn't reacted to Foreman's statement and sat gaping for a minute longer.

"House, it's not wishful thinking. You might make jokes about him being too pretty, but I'm serious. Chase is gay!"

"He most certainly is not!" Cameron finally spoke up at Foreman's repetition. "I'm telling you right now, he most certainly is not."

"Oh, is the pretty girl feeling threatened cause she thinks she had sex with a homo? Not important." House turned to Foreman with a belligerent look. "Okay, Kemo Sabe, give me this empirical proof. Why is Chase gay?"

"Because a friend of his just called the hospital to assure him that no one was judging him and that he should have told them about Jonathan. They also always expected him to settle down, but they thought it would be with a woman. How's that for proof."

"Well, I don't know. Did he say 'we can't wait to meet your gay lover' or 'hey dude if you're a fag why don't you dress better?' Now, on the other hand when you take into account what I just found out. Well, then you might have a theory."

* * *

"I hate that Dr. House. He's just so pushy. And to think that after Dr. Chase asked so nicely that anyone would betray his confidence to that ogre. I swear honey, you'd think that all doctors are generous souls who are just trying to make the world a better place. But Dr House and Dr. Chase are the real extremes. But I suppose I'm going to have to correct the records on Monday. I think I'll wait until I've heard Dr. Chase has arrived for his meeting with Dr. Cuddy and Dr. House. That will show House what being an ass gets you." The middle-aged hospital staffer turned to her husband and sighed. "Honey, did you hear anything I said?" 

"Yes, dear, I heard you. But I don't understand why the boy couldn't have just told his boss he was taking leave to be with family. Or really gone for the kicker and told him the truth. Not that I even no what that is, because you won't tell me either."

"I know this is difficult dear, but I did promise the boy, and he is such a dear that I can't bring myself the go against my word. Besides, he did promise me a very big surprise in a couple of years. And I promise you'll like it."

"Yes, dear," but as the man went to sleep he wondered when working in personnel had become such a dramatic job.

* * *

"What did you just find out, House?" 

"Well, my dear softie. It seems that Chase has recently taken a mortgage out for a rather high-class apartment building and he bought a new car. Not sure why he'd do such a thing unless someone else was going to be driving it. No one would replace that Porsche he drives."

"I suppose that—."

"Shhh…a moment of silence for the Boxster S." House paused for a moment and then stated caustically, "If I hadn't actually driven with Blondie I'd say it was too much car for the pansy."

"I suppose," Cameron continued, "that means he spent money and that he wanted to move, but I don't understand why you want to jump to saying he's gay. Not that there would be anything wrong with it if he was, but he isn't!"

"Blah, Blah, Blah. I'm telling you, he's got to be gay. Just wait until we meet Jonathan. Then you'll know for sure."

"Yeah, like Foreman said, like, it's must be, like, totally obvious," House tossed his head to make a Valley Girl proud. "But just because it's obvious, doesn't mean it's proof."

"Well, what then?"

"Oh, please my little ducklings. Find me proof! I want to laugh viciously when I ask if he takes like to give or…well…you get the point," House waggled his eyebrows and left the room whistling.

* * *

"Em, seriously, he said that he'd call in when things were settled. You know how Robbie is. We're lucky we didn't just get a Christmas card with the boy's graduation picture on it. I've already spoken to my boss about taking some time off for the christening and you spent all day on the phone telling everyone we know. Just breathe and stop worrying. Robbie can take care of himself." 

"I know he can take care of himself. But a baby? Mitch, he needs someone there to help him. And we still don't know what even happened. All he did was leave a message saying that Jonathan Hugh Chase was born on July, 13th, his mother isn't and won't be in the picture and that he'd call when he was back in Jersey."

"Honey, you're leaving out that wonderful crack he made about not tying up the phone lines while you were calling half of Melbourne." Mitch ducked under her swinging fist and chuckled. "Regardless, who would've thought that Robbie would be the first one to have a kid?"

* * *

Chase unlocked the door to his new apartment and stepped to the side to let the limo driver in with their bags. He had foregone Jonathan's carrier sometime during the ride and was using it to hold his carryon while he cradled Jonathan in his arms. Stepping inside the apartment he pulled a 10 out of his pocket to tip the driver and thanked him on his way out. Now he had to find where they'd put his couch and the bassinet. That was as far as he was going tonight. He only had 2 days until he had to explain all of this to House and Cuddy and he wanted to have everything settled beforehand. 

Not interested in much of anything Chase made out a shape that looked long enough to be his couch and found his bliss when he realized that sitting next to it was the baby's bassinet. Setting the carrier down he awkwardly emptied his pockets, toed off his shoes and shuffled toward the couch hoping he wouldn't knock into any boxes. Without thinking he eased Jonathan into the bassinet holding his breath as the child squirmed and then settled down. Then he settled his head on the pillow at one end of the sofa and groped for the throw behind him.

He knew it would take a few minutes for him to unwind but he refused to do that with his eyes open and pondered the Monday in front of him. He had to inform House and Cuddy of his change in status. Having a dependent would impact the hours he could be on call and he knew that wouldn't go over well with the other intensivists at the hospital, but he had seniority over most of them and he didn't really care. Other than that he was going to put out feelers with the hospitals he could put a little extra time in with and he also needed to register at the local breast milk bank. Just because Jonathan had a lousy mother didn't mean his immune system was going to suffer over it.

So much to do. It felt overwhelming. And then he opened his eyes and looked at the outline of his son's bed. It felt so small compared to his feelings for this little creature. And that was enough…

Chase slept long and hard but (outside of stumbling to Jonathan's bag to get a bottle of formula a couple of times) it was almost 10 hours later the room finally got to bright for Chase to ignore the sunlight.

Exhausted and dreading the work of the day, Chase rolled to face the room and as he opened his eyes he felt his heart stutter.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer

* * *

Chase couldn't believe what he was seeing. Racking his brain he wondered what was going on. The couch which was situated in the living room was comfortably placed angled to face the fireplace and the large window that was letting less sunlight in than it might because of the closed curtains. Further examination showed that his bookshelves assembled and full and the wall were hung with photos of his friends and a couple of his favorite pieces of artwork. Almost all of these things had been in storage even since he'd arrived in New Jersey two years ago. 

Still bewildered, Chase checked to see if Jonathan was still sleeping and then proceeded further into his new apartment. The painters had done a superior job with their work but Chase couldn't imagine who had spent so much time setting up his home. All of his kitchen appliance and accessories were artfully arranged, pans hanging over the island, spice rack, knives, and small kitchen t.v. situated conveniently on the open countertops. He'd known that the high quality stove, oven, dishwasher, and refrigerator would have been installed already, but when he opened the cupboards and found that someone had gone shopping he was stopped firmly in his tracks.

"Martin! Martin! I know you're here and I demand an explanation." Nor receiving an answer he backtracked into the living room and tried the French doors into what he'd designated as his office and knew for certain there was only one person who had the sheer arrogance to do something like this, and since Chase's father was dead, he would have sent his valet. Martin had been with Rowan all of Chase's life and was as disappointed in Chase's as Rowan had been. But Martin was still the only person who both knew what Rowan's office looked like and would disregard Chase's hatred of it. Passing further into the room his spotted the thick envelope on his desk.

**Master Chase,**

**While I am quite certain that you will not be grateful for my efforts, I will allow you good reason for you poor behavior. Your father's last request of me was that if you were senseless enough the disregard his instructions regarding the child I was to make sure that you had the proper equipment for the foolhardy undertaking.**

**Imagine my surprise that while you had all the pertinent items but were living amongst boxes. You should be commended at least for finding a more appropriate residence. I therefore undertook it to settle your belongings and stock the kitchen. One hopes that you remember how to cook something. Regardless, enclosed are the funds your father left that were unnecessary due to your purchases.**

**It was an honor to serve your father,**

**M. B. Colepepper**

Chase was more than a little insulted, but he knew there was no defending himself. Any attempt at thanks or repayment would be seen as a disrespect to Martin's dedication to Rowan Chase and the man wasn't interested in his side of the story. Never had been.

Chase heard Jonathan begin to fuss in the other room and with a smile Chase went to tend to the one person who would always be his very own.

* * *

Foreman spent his weekend in a state of shock. He went over and over his interaction with Chase trying to discover if there had been any signs, or worse, signs that the Australian was interested in him. It was no easy task, he thought, to prepare for a co-worker revealing his true sexual orientation, but he would be damned if he would give Chase the satisfaction of shocking him. Maybe they could double date on occasion. Yeah, right.

* * *

Cameron didn't want to believe Foreman. She and Chase had great sex. Gay men couldn't possibly be that good in bed could they? If they were it was a real loss to the females of the species. No, she wouldn't think about it. It wasn't polite to think gossip or speculate about a co-worker anyway. Chase would tell them about Jonathan, whoever he was, when he was good and ready. Cameron swallowed the last of her wine and moved deliberately to the center of the bed. No lonelness here. It didn't matter if the only moderately nice man she knew was gay. There were plenty of fish in the sea.

* * *

House was not nearly so introspective about the situation. He lazed in bed most of Saturday, went to a strip club hoping to find the perfect stripper to test Chase's sexual response to women, and when he came up empty ate leftover Chinese. Sunday should have been much more eventful since he was going to Chase's new apartment. However once he got there, well, Sven was a rather large obstacle.

The building itself was in a very expensive part of the city. House had to park on the street since the parking garage required a code to open the door. When he got to the lobby he found that the doorman controlled the elevator.

"Vould you tell me who your business is vith, sir?"

House was a bit amused that Chase was spending money on this muscle bound Arnold wannabe, "I'm here to see Dr. Chase."

"I am sorry sir, Dr. Chase is not expecting any visitors. May I ask your name?"

"Name's Wilson, but you don't need to bother him, we're buddies from work, just let me go up and surprise him," House leaned in to read the Hulk's nametag. "Sven, I promise, he'll be thrilled to see me."

Sven looked the shaggy man up and down critically and reached for the phone on his desk. "Dr. Chase, I have a man here to see you…Vilson…unshaven, has a cane…yes, sir...Thank you sir." Click

"Dr. House, Dr. Chase informs me that you are not velcome vithout explicit consent from him vhile he is in residence. You do not have consent at this time. May I escort you from the building?"

House's estimation of Sven and Chase rose a bit, but he reached into his pocket. "I have 20 bucks for you if you'll just let me in the elevator." Sven took the twenty from House's fingers and pocketed the bill calmly.

"Okay, how about sixty?" House held up two more twenties.

Sven again pocketed the money but didn't make a move toward the elevator.

"Okay buddy, I get negotiation tactics, but let's speed it up some, How much will it take?"

"Dr. Chase vanted you to know that your money vill be returned to you on Monday, but that until then if you cause any further trouble I am to call the police." And with a smile Sven seemed dismissed House entirely.

House's estimation of Sven and Chase skyrocketed at this point, but it took him a few minutes before he gave up on finding another way into the building. Not thnking Sven even knew he was still there he frowned petulantly and left.

Just as the door closed behind him however, Sven picked the phone back up and gave a complete report to Dr. Chase. The sixty dollars that he was allowed to keep went a long way toward winning his heart for the young doctor, but it was his resemblance to Sven's younger brother that really protected him from House's manipulation.

* * *

Wilson got off the phone chuckling.

"What was that about, dear? Not an emergency at the hospital was it?"

"No, mom, I'm not on call. I was just checking my messages."

It wasn't bad enough that his parents had dropped in for a surprise visit, but he hadn't told them about the divorce and now it seemed House's last chance to solve the mystery on his own was gone. So really the torture was coming from all sides. The universe really hated him right now.

"That's lovely dear, anyway as I was saying. Julie is such a lovely lady, and your not going to have many more chances, Jimmy…"

* * *

Chase sat in a rocking chair feeding Jimmy and taking in his surroundings. For all Martin's distaste and bluster he was extremely talented at decorating and Chase was thrilled with what he'd done in every room but the office. It hadn't taken much to fix that though and now sitting in Jonathan's happy and soothing room Chase felt his ill will toward the man fade away. This way exactly want he wanted for his son, somewhere that he could feel safe and somewhere that exuded love and interest. Chase had bought everything in the room, but it would have taken days for him to arrange it half so well. 

Whatever tomorrow brought, he could say that he was stepping up for his son, that he'd stuck it to House, and that no matter how disapproving his father had been, there was a lot of love in Rowan Chase for his grandchild, and even if they would never meet, that was a wonderful gift he had given to Jonathan. One Chase was very grateful for.

He continued to sit like that. Thinking on his father and his son and when it was time to put Jonathan down for the night Chase couldn't bring himself to sleep in a different room, and so he moved Jonathan's bassinet into the bedroom and fell asleep counting his son's breaths.

tbc...let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
standard disclaimer

Though Chase had known that he wouldn't be able to be with Jonathan all the time, the first time leaving him alone was nerve-wracking and he spent the entire drive forcing himself not to turn around. This was something he had to do and the requirements he had placed on Jonathan's part time nanny were immense. There was nothing left to do but finish this meeting as quickly as possible and return home. Best case scenario was probably still a couple of hours since House was going to be pissed, but there was nothing to be done about it. Sighing Chase parked his car and running a loving hand over the hood made his way into the hospital.  
Cuddy sat in her office attempting to ignore House's ranting. It wasn't going well.

"What am I going to do. He's supposed to be here any minute and the best thing I've got is Foreman saying he's gay. And if he is then I've been wasting prime harassment for years. It's worthless when you call someone a pretty boy and you don't know you're right. Cuddy! Cuddy! Come on, he's awfully pretty for you not to be interested in his sexual orientation? Unless you've already gone for a ride on the Chase-mobile and you—"

Cuddy's office door opened to admit a sheepish Foreman and a determined Cameron.

House just looked at them as if they had killed Steve McQueen and demanded to know what they were doing there.

They glanced at each other and then Cameron spoke up. "We heard that you had a meeting with Chase today and we wanted to be here."

"You know," Foreman continued. "Be supportive. Make sure he knows we don't think any less of him."

Cuddy gaped at the three. "You are all supposed to be incredibly intelligent people. I can't believe we're having this conversation. Oh, wait, I'm not having this conversation. I'm just waiting for one of my employee's to arrive for a meeting. Get out all of you!" When none of them moved Cuddy sighed, "How about if I take an hour off of everyone's clinic duties?"

Again no one moved, but before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door and Chase let himself in.

He stopped to take everything in for a moment and then his face tightened into something that might have been anger. "What are you all doing here?"

Foreman blushed and dropped his eyes to the floor while Cameron stepped forward to give Chase a hug. "We're all very proud of you Chase. It takes a lot of guts to follow your heart and we want you to know that we support your alternate lifestyle."

Wilson got off the phone with Peggy from personnel with a panicked look on his face and made immediately for the elevator. He had to stop his idiot co-workers before they made total fools of themselves. And if all else failed—someone really needed to be there to witness their downfall.

* * *

Thousands of miles away Martin Colepepper sat at a pub nursing a glass of brandy and contemplating what he'd done with this day. When Rowan had given him the responsibility of verifying Robert's commitment to fatherhood he had truly believed that it was for the best that Rowan did not have to live to see his son abandon the newest Chase. When he found that Chase had in fact come to Australian to get the child it was necessary for Martin to travel to America to at least ensure that the child would not die before Chase realized the enormity of his decision.

What he found instead was that far from being an unprepared bachelor rebelling against his father, Chase was committed, prepared, and already making large changes to his lifestyle to accommodate the child who he named Jonathan Hugh. The names mean 'a bright and shining gift from God.' It was this coupled with a talk to Chase's financial advisor that proved what Martin would never have guessed. Chase intended to be a father. Because of all this, Martin had spent the morning with Beverly Chase's lawyer and the executor of Rowan's will. Enforcing the conditions of the will was a somewhat complicated procedure, but entirely legal.  
Chase would be notified later in the week when the monies had all been transferred and his step-mother was made aware of the dangers in contesting the will. It would be hard to accept that she would not be receiving any of the money she had been sure was rightfully hers. But she had secrets she wanted to keep. Martin finished off his drink and taking his hat and jacket left the pub. All of Chase's money concerns would be over by Friday and Martin needed to find new employment. Life just wasn't complete without someone to serve.

* * *

Pushing Cameron away from him Chase gave an exasperated sigh and settled into one of Cuddy's chairs. "Why don't we start this meeting with what the hell you meant by that?"

"Nope, first things first," House interrupted. "I want my money. And I want to know why you're being so rude to guests. And then I want to know who the hell Jonathan is?"

Before Chase could answer his cell rang. "Hello Sven….oh, good. Yes, send them up. They'll be delivering fairly regularly for awhile." Chase checked his watch. "And could you call up to my apartment and make sure he switches over immediately? Thanks, Sven. Yeah, shouldn't be too long. Thanks."

Foreman and Cameron exchanged looks again and Foreman silently mouthed "Sven?"

Chase turned back to House, "I'm not answering your questions until you answer mine. And the money comes with conditions. So," He continued more brightly, "What the hell did you mean Cameron?"

Foreman swallowed loudly, "You should know that your friend Mitch called for you while you were gone. You, you shoulda told us man."

Chase gave them all a blank look and then turned to Cuddy. "There was some kind of poisonous gas leak while I was gone and they've all lost their minds, right? Whatever.. I'm really only here as a courtesy and I'd much rather go home. So if no one has answers…"

"What do you mean, 'you're only hear as a courtesy?"

Chase tapped his foot and checked the time again.

A minute passed as everyone tried to decided if they should talk first and House speculated on which pocket Chase's wallet would be in. Just as he settled on the back left pocket and Cameron opened her mouth Wilson rushed through the door. Looking frantically around for a moment, Wilson took a breath, "Looks like I'm too late." He sat down in the other free chair and looked around. "Well people, the show must go on, ignore me."

Foreman was beginning to doubt himself, but couldn't fathom another explanation for what Chase's friend had said. This didn't mean that he was comfortable calling the blond Aussie gay though.

House, frustrated at the turn of events spilled everyone else's beans with his usual flair.

"Foreman and Cameron are convinced that Jonathan is your gay lover and that you've only just finally come out to your friends in Australia. The whole situation is uncomfortable for them because of our country's rampant homophobia. Go easy on them and tell us, do you like the top or the bottom?"

Wilson punctuated his statement with a chuckle and Chase drew up stiffly in his seat. House took this as a triumph until Chase rose from his seat.  
"That's what this is about? You think you know about Jonathan? Okay, tell me what you know about Jonathan. I'm terribly curious what you think you know?"

"You've been hiding him from people that apparently know more about you than we do, which implies shame, your friends feel the need to be supportive, and you're just so pretty—" House tilted his head. "It's the bottom, isn't it?

Chase smiled calmly. With every impression of sincerity he reached into his pocket. "Hey House, I have that 60 dollars you left at my place. I can't imagine how it got there? Can you? How about you explain how you found my new apartment. Aside from you proclaiming my homosexuality, and your usual slurs against my character, I'd love to know what else you've screwed up, especially since you shouldn't know about my new address. Well, at least not legally." In control again, he sat down and raised an eyebrow at House.

"You have a great credit rating. I couldn't have been more impressed."

"I suppose I do, but did you notice that the mortgage was actually a 2nd? I'm guessing you didn't. That would have been much more interesting, wouldn't it? But since I'm so rich, that can't be possible, why would I get a mortgage in the first place."

"Okay, fine, we've answered your questions, are you going to answer mine now?"

"Maybe, if you'll remind me of what your questions were."

"Money. Guests. Jonathan." It was clear that House was getting frustrated, but it was also clear that Chase was highly amused even if a little hostile.

"Right. You only get the money back if you promise that you'll never go to my apartment building again. I was rude to you because you lied, impersonated Wilson, and tried to bribe my door man, and Jonathan is my son. Anything else you need to know is in my personal file.

As Chase prepared to leave House flung himself at the door.  
"Your what? What do you mean son? Did you name your…My guy is named Hypersizemore. Why would you choose Jonathan?"

"This is exactly it House. Why would I tell you anything, ever, when this is how you act?"

Cameron shook out of her daze. "Your son! But, how could you? You bastard, you have a wife and you slept with me? Ooo, you, ugghh!"

Foreman balked. "Dude, you can't hide a boytoy forever you know. It's better to just be honest. Then you can stop pretending."

Astonished at their stupidity Chase dropped the folder he'd been carrying onto Cuddy's desk. "This should be clear enough. I'll be sure none of my friends calls the hospital again."

Chase left the room and five distinguished doctor's clustered around the folder's contents. "Hey! There's no one listed under mother!"

* * *

Two hours later House was on his knees in front of a toilet. "Why didn't you stop me? How could you not tell me that Chase has a kid? Why wasn't any of this in his personal file on Friday?" A pause while he lost more of his lunch. "And if he thinks he can demand a transfer to a different department, well he's got—." More of House's tequila escaped him.  
Wilson stood behind him with a exasperated look on his face. House would never learn. But at least he always remembered the hangover.

"And I didn't get my money!"

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been so long...I hope this is interesting

Standard disclaimer.

Chapter Seven

Chase spent the next couple of weeks taking care of the smaller details. Jonathan went in for his first pediatric appointment, pink and purple baby equipment was returned to various retailers around the city. Plans were made for Jonathan's christening and for the arrival of his friends. He also began receiving phone calls from the executor of his father's will. These phone calls he ignored, the messages he deleted, and the couriered messages were piling up. He would look at them eventually, but for the time being he didn't have the energy to fight again over what shouldn't be sold and how he "wasn't supposed to sell off Rowan Chase's legacy."

He continued to save money wherever possible and enjoyed the weeks with his son. Jonathan was more than he could possibly have imagined and when he thought about Em and the rest meeting him there was a swell of pride. Nonetheless it didn't take long for late night feedings and a case of cabin fever to drain Chase of his energy. This is how he was left when his phone rang early one morning.

"…huh…whaaa…Hello?" Chase squinted into the darkness and strained to here Sven's words over the noise on the phone line.

"Dr. Chase, I am sorry to have to disturb you so early. There is a gentleman down here who insists it is imperative that he speak to you."

"Gah, Sven? It's five o'clock? What are you still doing here? And who is he?"

"Javier is late getting in today, I agreed to stay awhile. The gentleman's name is Jerry Reicher. He says it is about your father's will."

Chase groaned into his pillow and then winced when he heard the snuffling coming from the baby monitor and the buzz of his cell phone start almost simultaneously. "Alright, Sven...he can come up, but only if he brings food. Send him down to the bakery, will you? And have him get something for you too. I'll be ready for him in a half hour."

* * *

House was massaging his leg muscles and listening to the ringing on the other end of the line. This was the third disposable cell phone he had tried. Emergency calls were expected to come at odd hours, weren't they? Shouldn't Chase be concerned when he phone rang at five in the morning? Shouldn't he answer the damn phone when it rings? Next he was gonna have to look into routing calls from Australia, that would have to shake his little duck up enough to answer.

The phone rang once more and then clicked over to voicemail.

"Hello, you have reached Robert Chase, I can't answer the phone right now, I probably needed to escape the _House,_ leave your name and number and I'll return your call as soon as I am able."

"This is Seymour Crabs calling from the free clinic for Mr. Chase. I have those test results back and it is important that you call me back regarding further treatment. Also, I have a message from your boss, the omnipotent Dr. House. Get your lazy wombat ass back to work!!! It's exhausting watching your co-worker's do all the work around here. Someone needs to help them…and I still don't have my money!"

* * *

Later that day Cameron and Foreman sat in the cafeteria nursing cups of coffee considering these new facts. Cuddy had informed them that Chase had four weeks of "paternity leave" and would be returning to finish out his fellowship at the end of the month

"He has a kid! How could he hit on me all this time and not say anything about a kid?!? I swear, if he comes near me ever again I'll—"

"He doesn't sound like he wants to come near any of us ever again. I don't think I blame him either. And it's not like he's been after you for months. And even then he wasn't asking for promise rings and a timeshare."

"Humph."

"We're gonna get stuck with a lot more work around here though. The last couple of weeks have been hell. Chase usually stays the late nights to monitor critical patients. Probably won't be doing a lot of that for awhile."

"There are moral issues here! What if I taken him up on it? What if we started dating and he sprung a child on me? God, what a rotten bastard!"

"Oh, shut up, Cameron!" Foreman ran his hand over his head. "You didn't and he didn't have to and you're not the center of the world. I'll see you back at the lab."

Foreman walked away leaving Cameron slightly pink but still full of righteous indignation. _How dare he be so rude! She had feelings! _

* * *

Cuddy was completely relaxed. Boneless and in love with the masseuse who was currently working all of the tension from her thighs. It didn't hurt matters that he was Greek and gorgeous. She needed this badly after the last couple of weeks. Dealing with all of the chaos from Diagnostics should qualify her for combat pay normally, but this was the weekend—a peaceful pleasant weekend and she starting early with this Friday afternoon trip to the masseur.

"Excuse me? Dr. Lisa Cuddy?"

Cuddy looked up into the eyes of a collected man in an off-the-rack suit and registered the frantic movements of the clerk from the front desk.

"That's me. What can I do for you?"

The man handed her an envelope and smiled grimly. "You've been subpoenaed to appear for a deposition.

* * *

It had been a long time since Jerry had showed up at his door less than 10 hours earlier, but to Chase it felt more like 24. Jerry's news regarding his father's estate was welcome and certainly would have made is day if not for the visitor who called just after lunch.

Chase had hired Campbell Johansen shortly after he had learned about Jonathan's existence. Though he'd been explicit about the terms of their arrangement he still hadn't trust her to take proper care of herself. Johansen was employed by one of the best private investigation firms in Australia and had spent almost 10 months examining every detail of Clarice's life. His call this afternoon had been to tell Chase that she'd left the country a week and a half ago and he'd just tracked her credit card to a hotel in Trenton, NJ. Clarice was here. Why?

That remained to be seen.

* * *

Wilson was enjoying himself. The fourth date he'd been on with this woman and she was looking like a winner. She was smart and funny and most of all giving off all the signals of a woman interested in more than a goodnight kiss. It was just drinks right now, but maybe tonight he could talk her into dinner.

"So, I don't know about you, but lunch was hit-and-run for me. Did you maybe want to get some dinner? I know this great little Thai place just down the road."

A curvy little grin spread over the blonde's face and she nodded her agreement. "I'd love to James. I'm having a great time."

They both rose and headed for the door, "So, James, do tell me more about your work…I'd love to hear more about this House fellow? And his ducklings? Did you call them that?"

Wilson laughed lightly, "I don't call them that, Clarice, House does. And yeah, there are a lot of crazy stories."

tbc...


End file.
